The walk to joy
by Asunder Rose
Summary: It is the big day for Yuuki and Zero. Yuuki is finally walking down the aisle to the person she is destined to spend the rest of her life with. This is her perfect wedding day and her walk to joy.


I was nervous. With every step I took my heart thrummed louder and louder, a constant quickening rhythm in my chest that accompanied the harmonised notes of the ancient church organ. The air, yet cool, felt stuffy and the hollow, empty eyes of every statue and glass painting seemed to stare and bore into me even though they did not possess a soul. The dying evening light filtered though the stained glass windows in hues of gold and red. It washed through the entire church and dyed it in its continuously changing perfectly blended colours. It was if higher beings themselves were urging me on and giving me their blessing.

The veil and bun upon my head felt heavy. The grips pinning my hair in place felt tight and the pearls around my throat and wrist felt like brands. My long white plain satin dress rustled in time of my breath and I couldn't help but clench my matching rose and ivy bouquet harder; in fear of dropping it or in my endless excitement, I do not know. But the only thing that I did know was that this was the happiest day of my life. All of my friends and family surrounded me and the person who I loved the most with all of my quivering heart stood in front of me in a white tuxedo, smiling at me with his hand stretched out to me as I walked down the aisle to joy and happiness.

As soon as I took Zero's hand it seemed like there was no one else but me and him. Everything else ceased to matter and everything but Zero fell away. Two hearts, two souls, two minds, two bodies, one love for eternity. He had promised me when we first met that he would always love me, no matter where we were; no matter if we were separated in life or in death and no matter how much time had passed he would always love me and be mine. I thought my heart would burst from my chest as he gazed deep into my eyes and saw myself reflected in those deep amethyst orbs, swallowing me whole, his sacred vows to me and I in return said my vows.

As we exchanged rings I felt like I would die of happiness. Is this a dream? Is this really happening? Is this truly real? I felt like pinching myself to see if it was real but refrained from doing so. 'If this is a dream then let me dream this dream forever and never let me wake up' I thought as his warm lips lowered towards me and kissed me. He tasted of ambrosia; the nectar of the Gods, of honey, chocolate and of everything sweet, heavenly and sinful, all round into one delicious ball of Zero. I was his wife and he, my dearly beloved husband. We signed the marriage register and a part of me that I didn't know even existed, the little part of me that feared Zero might see me for what I truly was; undeserving of him, and might call of the wedding and run away, that little part let out a sigh of relief and I melted into Zero's arms. Zero my blanket, my home, my heart, my life, my haven.

The ancient church organ flared up once again and the sound of clapping, cheering and weeping could be heard. I broke out of my trance and the world came rushing back in pure joy. We had just got married and added our name to old tradition like our parents and our ancestors before us. The doors to the church burst open in a stream of soft fading light. Confetti danced all around us like snow as well wishers congratulated us and guest took photographs. I threw the bouquet behind me into the crowd of eager girls who all held their arms up hopefully. My best friend Sayori caught it to her astonishment and everyone laughed at the surprised expression on her face.

We climbed into the car waiting for us with the sounds of the singing birds and our friends and family sending us of like a glorious welcoming symphony. The silver cans rattled behind us as Zero enveloped me into his arms. 'Yes, this day couldn't be any more perfect' I smiled as we drove towards the dyeing sunset. I didn't know what the future held but I could face anything as long as Zero was by my side and we would be together for many, many years to come. Yes, to have and to hold in life and in death and beyond forever sounded just perfect and just about right.


End file.
